


Predatorshipping

by SonShoku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, I love this ship, More characters will be included, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, also i love this ship, dont know what else to write, minor background ships also present, the stories are like oneshots from the beginning till the end of the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonShoku/pseuds/SonShoku
Summary: Just Predatorshipping one-shots. Enjoy!
Relationships: Serena/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Predatorshipping

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I'm back and with a story for Predatorshipping  
> Probably my most liked ship in the entirety of YUGIOH ARCV. These are gonna be like oneshots about their interactions and i might do some requests on them as well. For now enjoy the first chapter.

Footsteps echoed throughout the hallways of the Academia as Yuri walked straightforward with only one destination in mind. Sunlight peered through the windows, giving the hall a yellowish tint. After a while, he arrived at his destination — the Professor’s office.

Knocking on the door and gaining permission, Yuri entered the office and saw Professor Leo sitting at his desk. Yuri stood in front at attention, ready to undertake any task the Professor wanted to give him. The Professor was the man who saved him from his previous life. The man who gave him a purpose, and for that, he was extremely grateful to him.

By the time Yuri left the office, he was irritated. The Professor had tasked him to watch over a certain blue-haired princess of his. While he didn’t show it in front of Leo, he was still pissed. He’s the strongest soldier in the Academia force, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

With a scowl, he began his search for the cerulean duelist. After all, he wanted to know what kind of prey he has now.

He saw a team of the Obelisk Force, moving rather quickly. He shouted at them to stop, and they all did. All of them turned and faced him. They started to shiver in fear, well almost of all of them. They saluted at him as Yuri turned his attention to the leader.

  
“You should know running isn’t allowed, so I’ll give one chance to explain yourself,” Yuri said holding up one finger, smirking as the leader and his team started to radiate of fear except for one. That was a surprise to him because everybody in the Obelisk force knew and feared him, but he didn’t show it and continued to play along while keeping an eye on the female Obelisk member who didn't appear to be afraid of him.

“It’s Serena, Yuri-sama. She’s been missing for an hour already.” The leader explained, trying to make sure he didn’t stutter. Yuri’s smirk widened at this information, and at how the female Obelisk tensed up suddenly.

“I see, well continue with your search.” He could see all of them relax; they were going to see another day. The leader bowed, and the rest followed suit.

They started to move before Yuri stopped them again.“I want to speak with that soldier, so I’m going to be taking her. Any problems with that?” His smile challenged them to say anything, but they knew better. The leader quickly shook his head before the soldier Yuri pointed to separated from them. Again they bowed, and this time they left for sure.

After they were gone, Yuri looked at the female soldier. She was tense, but it wasn’t from fear. Her pose was rigid and firm as if she was ready to run.

“Take off your mask” Yuri commanded. She shook her head.

“Take off your mask” Yuri commanded again, his tone vicious as he took a step forward. She made a mistake, taking a step back.

Faster than she could react, Yuri had gotten a grip on her wrist and mask and tore the cover off. Yuri saw blue-coloured hair, two light blue bangs fell and rested on each of her cheeks and her eyes were as green as emeralds. It was her, the target of his new assignment. _His new prey._

“How?” She asked, her gaze directed toward the ground. Yuri inclined his head to the side in confusion.

“How did you know it was me?” She gave him a death glare, annoyance evident in her voice. Yuri chuckled before answering her.

“With such bad acting, I’m surprised they didn’t notice it, but where are my manners.” He said sarcastically, letting go of her wrist. His face had a sly smirk on his face and his eyes, they were challenging her, telling her the consequences of trying to run away. His presence sent a shiver down her spine, and it felt exciting.

  
“My name is Yuri-” he said as a hungry look entered his eye, like a predator looking at its prey. She knew he was presenting her with an opportunity, a chance, but she wouldn’t take it.

  
Realising she wasn’t going to run, this made him more interested in her. The look in his eye lessened as he grabbed her hand at which she stiffened, before placing it over his heart. He bowed a little, his other hand behind his back. Serena was confused at what he was doing but felt uncomfortable about the distance between them.

  
“And it is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, Serenya~” A smirk appeared on his face, as Serena's face flushed red from either anger or embarrassment he didn't know. All he knew, he was going to have a fun time _hunting_ her.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed it. Good because more will be out soon (hopefully).


End file.
